The present invention relates to a drive unit of an adjuster of a vehicle seat, in particular of a motor vehicle seat, having an electronically commutated motor and a gear stage provided on the output side of the motor, wherein the motor includes a stator and a rotor, with the rotor interacting magnetically with the stator and rotating around an axis.
Such drive units are used for motor-adjustable vehicle seats in order, by adjusting individual components relative to each other, to achieve an optimal seating position for the occupant. By means of the gear stage, the speed of rotation can be reduced and at the same time the torque delivered can be increased.